Hiei's Brother
by Demonelf
Summary: Hiei was not the only Imigo to be born to the ice demons that day. Hiru, Hiei's halfbrother, has a past simmalar to Hiei, but diffrent trials follow him throughout his frightfull childhood. A little thing that was in my head for a long time. Discontinued
1. Part I

To Begin…

From birth I was aware of what was happening around me. I knew that I was unwelcome among the ice women. An Imigo, they would have called me, if they had found me. The name was still bestowed on me by the woman who birthed me. My mother I could call her not. Instead of me being found, my half brother was.

"This Imigo, this boy of fire will slaughter us all." The old woman had said, as I was whisked off into the shadows. My gold eyes found the wine red of my brothers as I passed. I felt the same feeling as him as our eyes met. Hatred, and longing to kill them there. If I had had the power, I would have slaughtered all of the ice demons then and there. I wanted to. My mothers hands burned through the warded bandages she had put on me. She deserved it, and she knew that she did.

The cliff looked cold and uninviting as my mother strode towards it. I narrowed my eyes into a harsher glare then before. A cold golden blue jewel was put into my bandages. 

"When you are older, come here and end our pathetic lives, Hiru. Come to finish the revenge you deserve to give us." The weakling then lifted me over the cliff. I looked down, understanding what she was about to do.

"Sorry my child."  
She let me go.

Blasted demons…

An hour later I opened my eyes to find myself looking at a pair of dull, black eyes. A demon that I could have slaughtered even in my poor state. I waited, knowing that perhaps the creep would be of some use. 

The fool reached for the jewel I still held in my small hand. He pulled, with no success on getting it from me. It was my life. As he pulled harder, the more I resisted. Finally, I was fed up with tug-of-war, so I bit him. I soon spit out again, as the demon howled in pain. Blood if a demon tasted horrible. The whimsy demon pulled me to the leader of the clan he was in. When we reached the camp, the leader was occupied with another bundle of warded bandages. I smirked as he howled in pain, waving a bitten and around as well.

"Boss, I found a pip-squeak with a jewel!" My demon said. The leader looked at me.

"Raining out of the sky, are they?" He reached for my jewel. I quickly summed him up as a thief. I remembered the horrible taste I had in my mouth from the last time I bit, so I ignited his hand in flame. He yelled again. "Give him to the alchemist!" The demon growled, causing me to be towed off again.

The next place I was able to see in detail was the ditch I was placed in. Rain fell and the ditch was flowing with waited. I was not pleased with the water in my face. The demon that had carried me everywhere yelled into the cave in front of me, then bolted in the other way. A blast of green light shot through the cave a second later and the demon collapsed in a yell of anguish. Out of the cave came limping a demon. On his body he wore a faded green long coat. Under the coat, he wore all black. His hand held a smooth wooden staff. Black hair fell in front of forest green eyes. His eyes caught mine. I must have been a funny sight. A wet bundle of warded bandages that didn't work, with gold eyes peering through with black and white hair showing out from the loosened bandages. I was dripping wet and pissed.

Our eyes were locked, his full of confusion. I glared hard, wishing I was a Telepath. My stomach then rumbled. We both blinked, and I flailed my hand (still holding the jewel), trying to get out of my cage. He walked over and picked me up. "A hungry little kid at my step. That is new." I accidentally hit him in the head with my jewel and I struggled to free myself from the soggy confinement I have been in for ever. I grunted in effort as he examined the jewel. "What's this?" I froze, holding the jewel in my sight. He reached his hand out to grab it. As his hand got nearer, I focussed more of my aura to protect it. He felt the heat, then drooped his hand. "Strong you are. Ill leave it alone." I grunted, and pulled my jewel to my chest. He laughed. "Ill care for ya. All ready you have been deserted. You are probably hell to care for. I'm sure you have a name, but you cannot speak yet, and I am no Telepath. Ill call you… Andonar." He took me inside the cave, with me scowling the whole time at my name.

So, what do ya think? Please r&r for me! Please…?


	2. Part II

12 years later…

The years flew past, as I grew, both in height and power. I was taught many things from the demon, the one who took me, called Degarn. He taught me aura alchemy, and how to use a sword. My main use of aura was to coat my sword in a red glow that could melt metal in a second. I learned to jump an unnatural height, and move with godlike speed.

Once I made the mistake of attempting to fly, like a spark popping out a fire. I ended up breaking my arm in two places but what I learned had saved my and Degarn's life many times since. I tested with my aura in other ways than that, for Degarn couldn't help me. He was a plant welder. I was almost a fire demon. I increased my stamina by keeping a bonfire at the same height for days on end, without anything extra to burn then the first log. I learned to manipulate my aura to banish fire away, then call it back. I would through a ball of fire in the air, push it 70 meters up (and keep it burning), then call it back down to my hand. As Degarn could absorb a plants energy, I could absorb fire energy. In the same way an ice demon was affected, I was. The highest point of an ice demon was my lowest point. Degarn would have to light a fire to heat my body as I drifted in dreams, too weak to even move my head. On the day of the ice demons weakest point, I would be flooded with energy. I would stray away from home those days, so not to burn Degarn. Countless demons attempted to steal my jewel, of which I wore around my neck. Those countless demons soon fell, totally burnt, for I had hardly any control those days.  
Though I was living and growing stronger, I was becoming more worried for Degarn. As I grew stronger he was weaker. His once pure black hair was now nearly gray, and his once alive, green eyes had all but dulled. He walked with a slight limp and on some days, I would have to push him out of chairs and his bed. As his condition worsened, I grew more cautious. I knew that the local thieving band (the same ones that I had been found by) would try to loot the place when Degarn grew too weak. I had been keeping my presence hidden from them, so they wouldn't ambush us, thinking we were both weak. I tried to do everything so Degarn would not have to put himself in danger.  
One day, Degarn called me over to him. He led me through the forest, until we reached a waterfall. He sat down on one of the rocks there. I stood in front of him. He looked long and deeply at me, not moving at all. We remained silent for many long minautes Finally he broke the silence.  
"You are wondering why I brought you here. I can tell." I nodded. I shifted, keeping a tight grip on my katakana.  
Degarn continued. "As you know, I am weak. Age caught up to me. I know that today is my last day." Degarn had tears streaming down his face. I looked sharply at him.  
"No… I wont let you go. You are the only one to accept me." I cried. My golden eyes were filled with tears as well.  
"Andonar, you have been working so hard to keep me safe. I never thought I would be gifted with a friend… no. A son." Degarn put a hand on my shoulder. "A son who I love more than anything. But I am sorry. After I die, many hard tasks will come upon you. Never, Andonar, never give in." I nodded, forcing my emotions back under control. I looked at Degarn then, with Degarn, collapsed. I winced and shivered in pain. My arm was swamped in pain.  
A few hours later, I left the waterfall, silent, glaring at my arm. Never would I return to that waterfall. A strange marking had taken residence on it. It was in the shape of flames and twisted all the way up my left arm. I flexed my arm, gritting my teeth in frustration, for it still hurt. I slowly strode for my home. Now that there was nothing to tie me back, I would start my quest to find the land of my birth, and my mother.   
As I approached the cave, I heard voices. Gruff, loud voices. Immediately I knew who the voices belonged to. The thieves that had given me to Degarn had come to investigate the silence and, upon finding the place empty, proceeded to loot it. I instantly forgot about the pain in my left arm. Pain was a minor thing, compared to the anger that was flushing through my bones. A second later, after a flash of silver-grey, and the cries of anguish from three different demons, I stood in front of the rest of the thieves. I was shaking slightly in anger and my eyes blazed.

I stood strait, and staired into the eyes of the thief leader. He still stood tall compared to me, but seemed to quail at the face of such anger. Without noticing the rest of the tribe, I lept for the theif leader, sword raised. I slashed at the space that his head ocupied only to find it empy. I landed behind the theif, turned, then threw a frenzy of atacks at him. I didn't care if I got tired, all I wanted to do was slash the bastard into little bits. But as I landed from this second frenzy, I found that I had not hit the demon once. I stood panting as bows were raised around me. I didn't acknoloage them. I was too pissed off.

Again I lept at the theif leader, only to be met with arrows. Many I was able to avoid, some tore my cloak up to shreds, and one found its target. I fell to the ground in fury and agony, for the arrow hit just above my heart. Growling in pain, I forced myself to my feet. The pain was quickly dissmissed, for I knew I would deal with it later. I lept at the theif leader again, but this time with a plan. As the furry of arrows came at me, I droped to the ground so that they flew over me. Then I lept to me feet and threw three balls of flame at the leader. He narrowly dogged my atacks, but didn't watch them. To my surprise, he lept forward and slamed the arrow deeper into my body. Then he harshly yanked it out.

The pain was unbariable. I screamed in pain, my blood spatering as I fell to the ground again. My concentration on the balls of fire almost deminished, thus I lost two of them. Pulling at what little strengh I had left, I thrust the ball at the theif. He was hit in the head full on. His entire body was consumed in flame. I slowly pushed myself to my feet, my right hand applying presure to the savage arrow wound. I looked at the other theives with hate and pain.

"Leave this place now, or I shall kill you all." I growled. Most of the demons looked quite frighened, but some smirked. Orders for bows to be at ready were issued, and the arrows were all pointed at my bloody, beaten, body. "So be it." Suddenly flames jumped out of the ground sourounding the thieves. Many of them screamed in fear as I tightened the circle around them. Finaly, all the screams stoped and in the place of the theives, sat a large pile of ash. Smiling at my revenge, I fell back, falling into blackness.

AN: Well? Does it continue to meet your standards? I hope so. Please R&R for me with any suggestions. I know that I was a bit brief at the beginning, but I am going as quickly as I can to get to the part that is stuck in my mind. The meeting between Hiei and Hiru will happen, but Hiru will meet many others before this happens.

Hopefully Hiru doesn't sound weak. I was going for the strong for his age thing. I mean, Hiru is only twelve at this time…

I know, Degarn was rather in and out quick. He had his purpose, of which you will find out later.


	3. Part III

A hard loss…

I woke slowly to the small drops of rain. The black of night surrounded me. My left arm pounded. I slowly sat up. My world spun a little but I refused to let myself back down. I tried moving my shoulder, thinking that I wouldn't be able to move it. To my surprise, it reacted without much pain. Upon feeling it, there was only a scab on both sides. _I don't heal that fast,_ I thought to myself.

The rain worsened so I got to my feet. I could solve that mystery latter. Again the world swayed a little, but not bad enough for me to lose my balance. I stumbled towards the cave, pulling the torn cloak over my head.

Inside the cave, I lit a lamp and shed my bloody, wet clothes. I had extras of my shirt and pants, but no more cloaks. _Crap. _I looked over at Degarn's dresser. I knew that he had extras. He needed them not anymore. Slowly I walked over and pulled out one of the dark green cloaks. A letter fell out. I picked t up. It was addressed to me, in Degarn's handwriting.

_ Dear Andonar, _It started.

_ I was going to give this to you in a little, for you were going to out grow your cloak in a little bit. But life got in the way. If you are reading this, then I am not there with you. _

_ I have a few things to tell you. As this is only advice, you need not to do them. But I shall write them anyway. One: Find your real family. You will find out more about yourself this way. Imigo, interesting name that is to me. I have heard of another around here. Perhaps you should get together. Two: DO NOT USE THE DRAGON OF THE ETERNAL FLAME! You will need a jagan for that. You are probably wondering what this dragon is. I will not tell you. You must find out yourself. _

_ I wish you the best luck in life, Hiru Andonar. I suggest you use that name, for Imigo is painful for you I know._

_ Good-bye for now,_

_ Degarn_

I could not control myself this time, I burst out in tears. Sagging against the wall, I let my emotions come out. I shook and cried, hating life and how it ended. I wished that Degarn were there, almost expecting a hand of assurance on my shoulder. None came. Thus the night passed.

The morning found me at the cave opening. I was in the dark green cloak, I had my katana in hand, and my eyes held an emotion that had arose out of the despair. I was determined to find the family that deserted me. I wanted to find the woman that dropped me off the cliff. Now was time for my revenge against the ice demons. That was my only purpose in life now, a purpose that I held on to with all my strength. The jewel was what I had to remind me of my quest.

I started out, scowling the whole time at everything and nothing. I saw and heard nothing as I walked to where I remembered the thief camp to be. Around noon I when I came in sight of the camp. There were demons scrambling around everywhere, seeming to be preparing for some feast. They all looked up at the sound of my footsteps

"Boss? Where…" A demon started. As they absorbed the sight of me, they cringed back in fear.

"I thought the boss told you to get out of here, Hiei." The biggest demon said stepping forward. I brought my gold eyes to glare into the new threat.

"I'm not Hiei. I don't even know Hiei is." I said. The new demon stared at me in disbelief. The other demons came closer to me.

"No, I guess not. You have green cloak and gold eyes. Hiei's eyes are red. If I'm right, you are the second pipsqueak that fell out of the sky that night. The one that bit me." The demon recalled. My eyes narrowed in remembrance of that instance. "My, how you've grown." The demon drew near. I pulled out the katana.

"Say away from me, or you will find out how hard I bite now." The demons all around pulled back. "I bet you are waiting for your leader." The shocked face of the demons was all I needed for an answer. "You are waiting in vain, for I killed him. He was disrespecting my home."

"How did you kill him without a scratch?" The demon behind me exclaimed. I didn't answer. A demon cried and lunged at me. I sidestepped and slashed down. The blunt edge of my blade came crashing down on the back of my attacker, causing him to harshly land on the ground.

"I have two requests. One where is Hiei and two, which way did he go." Every demon pointed east. I nodded and sheathed my sword. "If you want to live, I suggest that you get a new leader and that you move from this place." Then I was gone.

At the top of a cliff, I paused. By now the sun was setting, so reds and gold danced across the sky, reflected in my eyes. A crack sounded behind me. I slowly turned, reading my sword. In a second the thing was all over me. I swiped this way and that, deflecting a sword twice the size of my own katana. As I dodged left, the new attacker nicked my neck. Off came my jewel, over the cliff. I slashed left, quickly beheading the attacker.

Though I searched through the night, my jewel was gone. And gone was the mercy left in my soul. My jewel was taken from me. I had to find it, no matter the cost. I

Then it hit me. A jagan. I needed a jagan to find both my home and my jewel. I just needed to find the person. Thus another task was given to me.

AN: Was this an ok chapter? Pears out from bedroom Was it? Please R&R!


	4. Part IV

Show no mercy to oneself…

I wound my way though the forest, meeting many demons on the way. Those without info were without luck and ended up as a pile of ash. Those with info I let go. Slowly I found the name of who I was looking for. Shigure.

Weeks after I began to search, I found myself in a clearing with a large house. A circle sword hung on one of the walls. I could hear the slight jangle of a bell coming from inside the house. I strode up to the door then paused.

"Enter." I heard a rough grunt from inside. I pushed open the door. My gold eyes widened in amazement at the wide arrange of metal wires that came out of the man before me. He was bent over a table and didn't appear to acknowledge my presence.

"I hear you implant Jagans." I growled softly.

"Only to those who can stand pain." The man, Shigure, stated back.

"I need one."

"Go away kid. I'm not talking about the scrape of a knee or a broken arm. I mean pain." Shigure snapped, his head higher then before. I cursed to myself because the arrow wound had healed in the first week. Then I got an idea. With my left hand I pulled out my katana and with a harsh jab, pierced my right forearm between the bones. I winced and hissed. Shigure looked around as I smiled humorlessly.

"I'm no stranger to pain." I said, my voice cracking slightly. Shigure's eyes glinted with interest. I pulled the sword out of my arm and re-sheathed it.

"My price is a story. The sugary is the work of art and I need art enough of ones life to pay for it." He said quietly as he handed me a cloth to wrap my arm. "If your life is as interesting as you are, then I should be in for a good tale."

"Then I hope I satisfy." I stated before starting.

After I finished, Shigure was silent. His eyes were distant and his hands ran up and down my blade (which he had requested while I was talking.) From what I could tell, he was reading parts of my life off the marks of the blade. I looked at it. After all the fighting I had done from when I left Degarn, the blade was very beaten.

"I accept your tale. I would have thought it a lie if your eyes and sword didn't match. Eyes and swords don't lie, and they tell the same story. There is more to you then meets the eye. A Jagan is yours." I took my sword back from Shigure. "We start now. Lay there." I removed my cloak and scabbard and lay on the bed he had indicated. "I don't have anything to lessen the pain, but like you said, your no stranger to pain."

The knife didn't look comforting. My screams of pain may have been heard from a mile around before I lost consciousness.

AN: pears out Is it any good? Sorry for the sloness. I only just got back on track and got a good group of writing done. Please dont kill me for the break in time. Being as I am still in high school and it got very busy... "Jenny" would know. Oops sorry Jessica. Please Read and review for me. And to appear soon (and I mean soon) Awaken to no sight.


	5. Part V

Awaken, to new light…

I groaned. My head was a pounding nightmare. I opened my eyes. I was lying on a bed with an oil lamp burning beside me. I could hear Shigure in the other room because of the bell attached to his head. Lifting my right arm, I looked at the wound… that should be there. I put that same hand on my forehead. There was a thick bandage on it. I looked around as I heard the door open. My eyebrows rose as I saw a thick blue glow around Shigure.

"Awake are you?" I just stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"How do I control this thing?" Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding me right." I glared at him. "Ah, no you're not. Just concentrate on what you used to see." I did so and the blue tint faded. I made to stand up, satisfied, when Shigure pushed me back down.

"You're awake a week early, so I'll have you stay down a week." I paused.

"How long was I out?"

"A week."

"Then I should be good to go. I heal fast." I raised my left arm as kind of an explanation. The tattoo of the dragon was nearly black against my now pale skin. Shigure scowled.

"I noticed that. It worries me." I raised my eyebrows. "Bah, don't worry about it."

I sat up before Shigure could stop me this time.

"A week is too much time." I growled. Shigure shot me a dark look. I'm going to leave soon.

"How soon?"

"Tonight."

"You're not strong enough. You have the aura strength of an infant."

"Bullshit." I cursed at him. Impossible. I couldn't be that weak after a week.

"A Jagan saps one strength." Shigure lowered his eyes to his hands as I glared flames at him. "You want to learn to control it?"

"I could learn myself."

"I might also teach you my sword style."

"Fine." I sighed then. I really don't know what lead me to stay there. Perhaps it was more curiosity then the chance to learn another style of swords play. Still, I stayed there the full week, then some more…

Clash to Part…

"Thrust, parry, slash, kick. Good." Shigure barked. The sun beat at my back, flashing off my sword. Sweat dripped down my face onto my soaked sleeveless black shirt. I was at the peak of health. I bore a dark tan from being outside for long hours. My golden eyes were alight, catching every detail. My movement flowed as muscles flexed and relaxed. My attitude had also changed slightly. I didn't nearly growl as often at Shigure and I joked a bit more. Still around my forehead was the bandage of the jagan.

Right now though, I was pissed. This movement was already mastered. Yet, again the voice boomed "Again!"

"I know this!" I snapped at Shigure. He smiled at me. "You taught it to me two weeks ago."

"I did?" Shigure feigned innocence.

"Spar with me already." I growled.

"You really sure you are ready." I was surprised with this reaction. He had kept blowing me off before. I pointed my blade at him in response.

_Quite ready._ Shigure slid into an attack stance. I lowered my blade to point to the ground. We stood glaring at one another, a welcome breeze blowing between us. Then, Shigure attacked.

He snapped out quickly, many blows coming almost faster then I could deflect them. He pushed his advantage hard but I smiled. This was a fight I was used to. I fell into stride, deflecting his blows now with reckless ease. I could tell Shigure was angered at my relaxed deflecting, for he attempted to come faster, with more complicated moves. He freighted and thrust, always just missing me by a little. I just waited for a falter, a missed step.

It came as an over extension of one of his thrusts. I stepped to the side of the blade and punched Shigure. He stumbled away from me, thinking he could get his momentum back. I didn't allow that. I pressed my attack; surpassing the show of speed he gave me. I could tell he was alarmed. He tried desperately to slash out at me. I kept my attack up by dodging the blows rather then deflecting them.

I could tell that Shigure was growing weary. His steps began to fumble, his attacks disappearing. I finally slipped past his guard and snapped up, hitting his hilt with my own. The ring sword went flying out of Shigure's hand in fell into my own. I whipped it up to his neck.

_Checkmate._ I stated. Shigure smiled wearily at me.

"You'll live. One week, then you can take it off." He pointed to my bandage. I turned away.

"Thanks."

AN: Okay. Here you are. Dont kill me for taking so long. hides under desk Please review!


	6. Part VI

I stood at the top of a cliff, my golden eyes closed and my hands slowly unwinding the bandage around my head. It was a week after I had left Shigure. My black hair fluttered in the strong wind. The bandage was also ripped out of my hand by the wind as I finished unwinding the bandage. I took a deep breath and opened my Jagan. Blue light met my mind as it opened, and almost recoiled, but the light faded as a concentrated. I started focusing on bright objects, ignoring the darker, dimmer light.

To my left was a large source of aura. It looked like a team of demons, none too strong. Below, at the base of a cliff there was a bright glint of a fire demon fighting a kitsune. Yet above was the brightest blast of light. It was almost like a second sun, or an island in a dark sea. As a concentrated harder on it, I realized that it an island. A hidden island in the sky, with a thin trail down to the earth. With a soft scowl, I traced the trail with my eye. It was my next destination. Satisfied, I closed the Jagan, and put a black headband around it. I opened my natural eyes as I heard a crack behind me. It was the team of demons. In fact, it was the band of thieves I had condemned earlier. Not wanting to meet them in my weakened state, I jumped off the side of the cliff. There were enough handholds.

- - - - - - -

The path had proved harder to climb then it had looked. It took me nearly a week to climb all the way to the island. Yet as I looked around the ice covered land, I was glad I did. The territory looked familiar to my critical eye and I had a weird feeling that it was more then just a moment of de-ja-vu. I strode over to the edge of a cliff and nearly gasped. It was the place I had been discarded. This was my home.

The small town in the middle of the island was a dreary place. Ice apparitions stumbled around from place to place, staring at me as I strode forward along the trail. I felt chilled, and alarmed. Kill them? They were not alive. I paused as a woman came right up to me. Her red eyes were worried, and her blue hair matched the light blue kimono she wore.

"Hiei?" I scowled. This was another mention to someone. I abruptly recalled the red eyed stare I had received as I was in the shadows and closed my eyes.

"No. I am the other imigo." The woman gasped. Her red eyes were wide.

"There was another?"

"In the shadows. Tell me, where can I find Sai?"

"It was Sai? No wonder…" I scowled. "I'm sorry. She is dead." I scowled harder.

"Then tell me where the other imigo's sister is. I remember hearing that they were twins. Perhaps she can give me the information I need."

"But aren't you going to kill us?"

"How can I, with the ice running through your veins? You're already dead."

- - - - - - -

I couldn't believe it. In this icy realm, there was a single living soul. And it was Hiei's sister. I sat in a small room, my green cloak serving as a pillow in the barren room. Yukina had just entered the room with a pot of tea. Hina, the ice apparition that had helped me find Yukina, had left as soon as she knew I wouldn't hurt Yukina.

The young ice maiden sat down on the only other pillow in the room and poured me a glass of tea. Her red eyes reminded me of the eyes I had seen as an infant. Hiei's eyes.

"Who are you?" Yukina broke the silence. I set down the glass.

"I am Hiru imi- Andonar." I replied, remembering the name Degarn had given me. "I came because I was looking for someone and because this is my homeland."

"Looking for someone? Who?"

"Our brother." Yukina stared. I could tell that she thought I made a mistake with my words.

"Your brother?"

"Our."

"But I don't have a bro- wait. The Imigo, Hiei?" I nodded.

"So you're my brother too?"

"Half brother, truthfully." She shook her head.

"But a male child is only born when a maiden breaks out law and is with a man!"

"Of which two of our icy friends did." Yukina was silent for a second. I knew she had no information of what I wanted, but something about her kept me there. Finally she looked up and gave me a strong defiant look.

"Can I go with you to find him?"

- - - - - - -

AN: Okay, don't kill me. I know this took a long time. I didnt even remember where I was going for the longest time. I typed this up when I realixed just how long the last time I updated was. Sooooo... if you're going to kill me, please make it swift. I'll try to update more often so hang in there and hope. Alrighty, laters.

Demonstrife.


End file.
